


The Many Faces of Eddie Kaspbrak

by nb_richie (shipit)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, anxiety mention, my gay boys, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipit/pseuds/nb_richie
Summary: There are a million Eddies, and Richie loves each one.





	The Many Faces of Eddie Kaspbrak

Richie thinks that after the years he’s been Eddie’s boyfriend, and the many more they’ve spent as just friends, he’d get used to seeing Eddie in every single way possible- or at least see every expression he has to offer. But there are still so many new faces Eddie makes and every single time, they take Richie’s breath away. 

There’s First-Thing-In-The-Morning Eddie. He’s a heavy sleeper and is always still asleep when Richie wakes up. His brown hair halos around his head, long and with loose curls at the ends. Little freckles pepper his nose, his nose that scrunches up every time Richie kisses Eddie’s forehead and whispers for him to wake up. It takes ten or eleven kisses before Eddie opens his eyes, and even then he usually shuts them again and covers his face with his hands until Richie pulls them away. That never works, because then Eddie shoves his face into Richie’s chest and asks for five more minutes. Without fail, Richie obliges it every time. 

And Coffee Eddie. The mug looks too big in his tiny hands as he nurses the drink. He hates the taste, but refuses to add too much sugar or creamer for whatever reason that he’s never quite explained. Between sips, Eddie rubs his eyes tiredly. Richie comes up behind him, runs his hands up Eddie’s hips beneath the shirt that’s too big because it’s probably Richie’s anyway. Most of the time, Eddie laughs and says it’s too early in the morning. He tilts his head back against Richie’s shoulder for a quick kiss and finishes his coffee. Every step he takes to rinse the mug and go for a shower is punctuated with the odd squeak of his frog slippers that seem to be getting a little raggedy. 

Getting-Ready-For-Work Eddie is hectic, rushed, even when they have plenty of time. His eyebrows knit together in concentration as he struggles with his tie, eventually giving up and coming to Richie for help. In payment, Eddie helps Richie find the shoes or coat he had discarded somewhere random the night before. This is when breakfast is too. Microwave waffles or buttered toast is bitten between strokes of combs through hair and the careful pulling of buttons through their corresponding holes. Richie usually remembers Eddie’s anxiety medication before he himself does, and when he hands it over, Eddie beams at him, kisses his cheek and takes the little blue pill. It’s a smile that makes Richie’s heart flutter. 

At night, there are two possible Eddies. Richie gets home after Eddie does, and quickly figured out if he’s dealing with Good-Day Eddie or Bad-Day Eddie. 

Good-Day Eddie greets him with a pet name and a kiss. He smiles all evening and helps Richie cook dinner. Sometimes he’ll pour a glass of wine, too. He and Richie listen to music while they cook, dancing and singing badly to the songs that come on in their tiny kitchen. Eddie’s eyes stay bright and his cheeks get red and warm with every kiss or bad pick up line that Richie gives. 

Bad-Day Eddie does not say hello to Richie. He hides in a pile of blankets and doesn’t speak. His lips press together in a fine line. His cheeks have the stains of leftover tears. His hands shake when they reach out of the blankets rub his eyes. Eddie breaks Richie’s heart. Without a word, he watches Richie make dinner alone, a dinner for two that neither of them really eat. Sometimes Eddie will pick a fight, but it’s petty and stupid and always ends with him curled up in Richie’s lap, too tired to cry any more. 

Later, around eleven, Sleepy Eddie surfaces. The day is forgotten and he rests against Richie’s chest in their bed. His eyes droop shut, only to snap open again seconds later. Little kisses pepper against Richie’s skin. Lazy, tired kisses with no expectation of more. Thin fingers curl around Richie’s arm to keep him close. When Richie pulls him closer, Eddie sighs and lets himself finally start to drift off. 

Those are the ordinary ones. Richie sees Eddie at his worst, and it’s always a sight that makes him hurt somewhere deep in his chest. 

We-Both-Forgot-My-Meds Eddie surfaces when it’s too late to correct the mistake. He comes after chaotic mornings when they wake up late and rush out the door too quickly. Richie doesn’t realize until he gets home. Eddie won’t be in the living room. He might not be home at all. Wherever he is, he’s frozen and scared and Richie has to find him. If he’s in the house, it doesn’t take long to find Eddie, curled up in a ball and crying and begging Richie to  _ fix it, please, I’m gonna die, I don’t wanna die, fix it Richie _ . His chest heaves for breath that he can’t process. Hot tears cling to his eyelashes and his hair is plastered to his head with sweat. Richie spends a long time helping him calm down and reminding him to breathe. If Eddie isn’t in the house, Richie makes phone call after phone call until Eddie picks up. Once he knows where his boyfriend is, he goes fast and makes everyone around Eddie gets away so he can help. These nights stick out in Richie’s memory, even though Eddie almost always forgets after a twelve hour sleep. 

It’s rare to see Fuck-You-Richie Eddie. He’s angry and he yells because their fight it pointless and out of proportion. Usually warm brown eyes look almost dead. Every word is a lethal weapon because Eddie knows what hurts the most and sometimes he goes too far, but he won’t care until his anger dissipates. He scares Richie, both during the fight, and after when he grabs his keys and leaves like he might not come back. 

Hours or a couple days later, Apologetic Eddie comes crawling into bed where Richie hasn’t been able to sleep. He says he’s sorry with trembling lips and wide eyes. More often than not, he explains why he blew up and how he plans to fix it in the future. He says he’s sorry a lot. Before he goes to sleep on the couch downstairs, giving Richie the space he needs, he kisses Richie’s cheek. In the morning, he’ll be forgiven, but he’ll be making up for his arguments for a while to come. 

There’s other Eddies too, good ones that make Richie fall in love all over again. 

Like I’ll-Play-Along Eddie. He fires back bad pickup lines at Richie with an ear to ear grin, and he laughs a lot and playfully smacks Richie’s shoulders at particularly bad puns. Chinese takeout litters the table, fortune cookies broken and uneaten on its surface. Eddie laces his fingers with Richie’s and rubs his thumb over his knuckles like they’re teenagers again. Then, when Richie says something dumb, Eddie says  _ I love you _ and kisses Richie’s entire face. His eyelids, after pushing his glasses briefly aside. His cheeks. His temples. His jaw. His lips. He holds onto Richie like he’s his world, and maybe he is. 

I-Missed-You Eddie flings himself at Richie when he walks through the door after a trip to Vegas or LA for his job. He doesn’t let go for a long time, and Richie doesn’t want him to. They can’t keep their hands off each other. Eddie spends the evening tracing every one of Richie’s freckles with his fingertips and his eyes are never shut, like he’s afraid Richie will disappear otherwise.

But Richie’s favorite Eddie is Oh-My-God-This-Is-Real Eddie. He’s seen him once, only once, and it’s tonight. Eddie can’t look away from the little black box in Richie’s hands, his mouth probably open in shock behind the hands covering it. His body is shaking with what Richie hopes is excitement in his nice suit that he was annoyed to be forced to wear to the park where the two of them had their first kiss. He sobs yes as he flings himself into Richie’s arms before the question is even really out in the open. Richie holds him tightly, doesn’t let go. Can’t let go. He buries his face in Eddie’s gelled hair and knows that he’ll remember this Eddie for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @nb-richie


End file.
